A Choice
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Harry pikir, bagiannya sudah 'cukup' di dunia sihir. Tak ada lagi sang pahlawan; tak ada lagi 'si anak yang hidup'; dan tak ada lagi masa-masa gelap bagi dunia sihir. Tapi, masalah bukanlah di sana; melainkan di sini, dunia Muggle. HPLL/Lunarry.


Sebenarnya saya masih memiliki project berjalan untuk serial Persona 4, tapi biarkan saya menyelesaikan ini ASAP, karena HPLL/Lunarry selalu menggelitik saya setiap kali saya ingat. Dan juga sebelum _muse_ saya untuk pairing manis ini mereda, dan kembali terlupakan seiring dengan waktu. Tidak terlupakan 'sih, sebenarnya, tapi 'teralihkan'. Seperti itu terus, biasanya.

Dan karena masih sedikit entry mengenai Lunarry di fandom HarPot Indo, maka saya ingin mencoba untuk memberikan pendekatan tersendiri kepada mereka berdua. Just because, they needs more love.

Harry Potter and characters © J. K. Rowling

Fic by me of course. No shit, Sherlock.

Warning: AU, pairing yang mungkin anda tidak suka, dan mungkin OoC. Mungkin akan ada typo karena saya tidak begitu teliti men-ceknya ulang. Bentuk fic ini adalah Mini novel, karena itu bagi yang lemah terhadap banyaknya diksi dan deskripsi, mohon bertahan dan berikan masukan juga kritik.

Last but not least, Enjoy, people.

**Crow presents to ya,**

**A Choice**

**a Harry Potter fic**

Aku tidak bisa bilang jika dunia ini lebih mudah. Tanpa sihir, dan pastinya, larangan menggunakan sihir, semua yang ada di dunia ini harus dilakukan secara manual. Tak ada mantra api jika gas kompormu habis, dan tak ada mantra pembuka kunci jikalau kau kehilangan kunci rumahmu; tak ada sihir pengutuk dan pembunuh, tak ada kutukan. Semuanya seperti biasa, berjalan—tidak terbang dan secara instan. Selamat datang, inilah dunia Muggle.

Aku percaya jika hidup itu adalah pilihan. Aku percaya itu, kecuali satu hal: kelahiranku.

Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak wahyu yang suatu hari akan menyelematkan dunia dari tangan-tangan kejahatan. Aku tidak pernah tahu, jikalau nyawa ini harus mati terlebih dahulu untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Namun, aku tahu itu adalah pilihanku, pada akhirnya.

Karena aku juga yakin, walau kau tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupanmu, pilihan selalu ada untukmu. Tiap pilihan selalu bercabang. Selalu ada hitam dan putih. Tak ada yang benar, tapinya. Bukan berarti putih itu kebaikan, dan hitam itu kejahatan. Itu hanya masalah 'kesukaan'. KAu suka hitam, maka pilih hitam. Kau suka putih, lalu mengapa memilih yang hitam?

Pilihan dan Kesukaan.

Hidup tidak pernah lebih dari itu semua. Hanya saja masalah selalu datang dari setiap pilihanmu; dan, itulah yang membuatmu muak akan kehidupan. Aku tahu. Karena berulang kali aku begitu muak dengan satu hal bernama kehidupan.

Suara ular itu; suara orang itu, yang selalu membuatku gila. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, jika kau tidak menjadi diriku. kau pikir kau tahu karena membaca ceritaku? Jangan bercanda, dewan sihir dan penerbitan sihir. Itu semua hanya deskriptif penulis untuk menggambarkannya. Tapi, apa yang kurasakan dan kuderita jauh dari itu semua.

Demi janggut Merlin, manusia memiliki pilihan dan itu tidak berubah adanya dengan diriku.

Semua orang di sekitarku sedari dulu sudah menunjukkannya. Keputusan ibu dan ayahku; hatiku selalu merasa pedih jika mengingat masalah itu, jadi lebih baik tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Juga keputusan dan 'pilihan' yang disediakan kepada orang-orang yang begitu berarti bagiku lainnya. Sirius, Remus dan Nymphadora. Lalu Fred—salah satu dari pasangan kembar favoritku—kedua orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Sampai Dumbledore, dan juga… Snape yang tidak sempat kumintai maaf atas segala cacian dan amuk makiku sedari dulu kepadanya.

Semua orang-orang berani yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Aku tahu aku seperti seseorang ebrhati dingin ketika mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka memiliki pilihan. Hidup dan mati. Tapi mereka semua memilih pilihan yang menuju kematian. Berjalan ke garda depan, dan menantang kesetimpangan dan ketidak teraturan yang dinamakan kejahatan.

Tapi, seperti yang Sirius coba beritahukan kepadaku di hutan kematian, mereka semua yang telahp ergi selalu ada di sini. Si hatiku. Menjadi bagian diriku yang takkan pernah menghilang dikikis oleh waktu.

Lepas dari segala macam peraduan ideal nanp enuh akan konflik itu, aku semakin bertanya-tanya: Kapankah giliranku tiba untuk memilih.

Satu pilihan yang dibuat dapat merubah nasibmu selama-lamanya. Mau tidak mau, kau harus percaya itu, karena itu adalah hokum mutlak dalam hidup ini. Manusia berubah. Dan seperti kataku tadi, menuju ke arah yang lebih baik atau buruk; baik itu mempertaruhkan nyawa ataupun tidak, kau bisa memilih. Pilihan selalu ada.

Di sinilah aku. Pilihanku. Dunia Muggle, atau lebih tepatnya, dunia tempat diriku dulu berada dan tumbuh menjadi tidak asing lagi denganku.

Mungkin aku bisa beradaptasi lebih baik ketimbang orang-orang lain dari dunia dan komunitas sihir di sini. Ini adalah tempat awalku melangkah ke depan. Tempat pertama diriku menghadapi 'takdir' dengan segala perlakuan keras yang selalu kuterima dari paman, bibi, dan anak mereka—yang untuk alasan tertentu aku lupa namanya. Dudley, atau siapalah. Lagipula aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Wergminster, London barat. Tempat matahari tenggelam terindah yang pernah ada di Inggris raya.

Ini adalah tempatku kini tinggal. Di dalam apartemen sederhana di jalan Apostle 221b, dengan Bruce, si bulldog galak yang menungguinya, dan nyonya Rudolph sebagai pelayannya.

Jika mengingat apartemen seperti ini, dan memiliki pelayan rumah yang ramah—walau terkadang tertutup karena pengalaman buruknya dengan mantan suami membuatmu sedikit banyak seperti berada di jalan Baker 221b. Coba tebak, nomor apartemenku saja sama dengan yang dimiliki Holmes dan Watson. Terkadang hidup seperti ini membuatku berdebar-debar akan pilihan yang berikutnya.

Ketika aku menyelonjorkan kakiku ke sofa ekstension dari sofa singel besar yang kududuki saat ini, dan merilekskan tubuhku sedikit saja, aku dapat mendengar suara air berpeliut yang tengah dimasak nyonya Rudolph di bawah. Lalu aku juga bisa mendengar derap kaki kereta kuda yang melintas di trotoar di luar sana. Hidungku juga dapat terus membaui aroma roti segar dari panggangan toko roti Apple's Way tepat di seberang apartemenku berada. Ini sangat nyaman. Gabungan itu semua selalu dapat membuat diriku merasakan sedikit tenang, dan 'lupa', bahwa diriku ini adalah seorang penyihir yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia. Bukan berarti aku membesar-besarkan jasaku tersebut, tapi memang seperti ini.

Sangat jarang bagiku memiliki waktu santai untuk menikmati tiap waktuku ketika pada masa-masa kelam dunia sihir. Pikiran, suara, dan juga desisan ular terkutuk dari Voldemort itu membuatku gila. Aku hanya tidak ingin menunjukkannya kepada Ron dan 'Mione, tapi ya, aku tahu aku tidak bisa lari dari itu untuk suatu alasan.

Dan ini semua sungguh berbeda. Sungguh kebalikan dari semua pengalaman menakutkan itu.

Aku kini mengambil kuliah kejuruan _creative writing_, karena kau tahu apa, sepertinya aku memiliki kecenderungan itu sedari dulu. Semua perlakuan bibi dan paman, pengalaman menakutkan di Hogwart, sampai cerita-cerita fantasiku sendiri. Aku kerap kali mengadaptasikannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan novel. Aku suka, tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Aku selalu hadir di hadapan mereka semua sebagai Potter muda yang biasa dan 'bermasalah' dengan urusannya sendiri. Tidak pintar seperti Hermione; dan, tidak juga cerdik seperti Ronald. Tidak angkuh seperti Draco, ataupun seaneh Luna.

Aku hanyalah Harry Potter, si anak aneh yang menerima wahyu.

Tapi, aku selalu tertawa geli. Aku bukanlah apa-apa di sini. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang tengah menjalani tahun-tahun pelajaranku. Sebagai manusia biasa.

Setiap hari aku harus bekerja sambilan di penerbitan buku lokal di London, dan siang sampai sore aku memiliki kelas untuk aku hadiri. Dari senin sampai jumat, tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi aku senang. Dengan lencana bertuliskan 'salah satu manusia normal' yang kukenakan, aku sedikit banyaknya merasa bisa menikmati hidup ini. Bukan seorang 'mendadak selebritis', ataupun seseorang yang berbagi nyawa dengan Dark Lord. Aku diperlakukan biasa layaknya mereka para 'Muggle' dan tanpa embel-embel artis.

Aku lari? Kurasa tidak. Ini pilihan.

-o0o-

Ini adalah hari rabu. Hari tersibuk bagiku. Selama dua tahun lebih ini, aku sudah bekerja serajin yang aku bisa, karena mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai aktifitasku belakangan ini. Bekerja segiat mungkin, menerima gaji, menggunakannya untuk membeli apa yang kuinginkan. Lalu aku juga akan pergi ke kampus, agar dapat menuntaskan pendidikanku setinggi-tingginya. Menyangkut ke hari rabu tadi. Hari ini adalah saatnya giliranku shift jaga pengepakan dan juga mengontrol pengepakan buku. Apakah buku itu memiliki cacat secara internal dan eksternal, aku harus mengeceknya. Satu persatu. Ini memang jaman modern, tapi belum ada peralatan yang secanggih pengecek dengan komputer. Sekali lagi, mungkin aku dapat menggunakan sihirku, tapi sihir dilarang di dunia Muggle.

Bosku, Gorge Bush, hm, aneh…apa aku pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat. Kurasa aku salah. Tapi yang jelas, aku sedikit tidak menyukai pria ini.

Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Richard Way, pria yang sudah bekerja di penerbitan ini selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Aku tidak pernah mengingat hal lain, kecuali Bush yang malahan mencari-cari kesalahan sebelum akhirnya memecat si pria malang.

Memang Bush adalah kepala penerbitan, tapi jika aku diijinkan memakai sihirku hanya kepada satu orang, aku ingin meng-_hex_ pria itu menjadi ayam. Dia kejam.

Aku sadar dengan konsekuensi kerjaku, tapi aku harus mencari uang untuk hidup dan membiayai perkuliahanku. Dan saat ini, baru ini yang dapat kulakukan.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan pengakuan dan ACC resmi mengenai pengalamanku dalam kearsipan buku perpustakaan dari universitas dan akhirnya dapat bekerja di pustaka utama London dengan gaji yang lebih menjanjikan. Untung saja 'Mione sering memintaku menemaninya tiap kali membaca buku di perpustakaan. Sedikit banyaknya aku belajar dari caranya bekerja di perpustakaan dan penjaga yang sudah menularkannya secara tidak langsung kepadaku lewat 'Mione.

Untuk saat ini aku hanya harus bersabar. Hanya bersabar.

"Aku dengar belakangan ini kau tidak pernah datang terlambat, _mister_ Potter."

Bersabar. "Benar, _sir_." jawabku. "Ketepatan waktu sangat berarti bagiku, _sir_."

Aku hanya bisa diam ketika di menepuk-nepukkan telapak kasarnya pada pipiku. Wajah dengan keriput, dahi dengan lipatan-lipatan tanda usia, dan juga kepala plontos itu membuat cengiran meledeknya semakin sempurna di mataku. "Hm, kau tidak mengharapkan kenaikan jabatan dariku, bukan?"

"Tidak, _sir_. Aku hanya ingin melakukan pekerjaanku sebaik mungkin." dasar gendut tak punya hati. Way hanya ingin menunjukkan kerajinannya lantaran, maksudku, memang itulah yang pekerja baik akan lakukan tiap kali bekerja setiap harinya. Tak ada yang salah dengan datang tidak terlambat.

Tadi kubilang bahwa aku menikmati hidupku. Dan, ini termasuk salah satunya. Hidup ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu tanpa masalah sedikitpun, kau tahu. Orang Amerika selalu bilang: 'Whatever you do, _shit_ happen.'

Yah, kupikir aku mengerti.

Pria gemuk di depanku terbersin dengan keras. Dia melap hidungnya dengan kuat, dan membuatnya semakin merah dari sebelumnya. "Anda sakit, _sir_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah." dia kembali melap bawah hidungnya. "Panggilkan aku apoteker baru di klinik. Suruh dia bawakan aku obat flu apa saja." aku segera menarik diri, tidak ingin mempesulit masalah lebih jauh, selagi si pria tua menyumpahi udara dingin belakangan ini.

Kau tidak akan percaya uang yang kuterima selama bekerja di sini. Aku tidak ingin membuat runyam ini semua, karena aku bisa membiayai hidupku seorang diri di London yang keras ini. Pekerjaan ini salah satunya.

Letak klinik, kalau tidak salah ada di sekitar lantai satu. Tapi, aku kurang tahu persis di mananya karena belum pernah berkunjung ke sana. Aku lantas beranjak turun melalu elevator dari lantai tiga, dan langsung berjalan menuju bagian informasi dan bertanya di sana.

Hm, rupanya di lantai dua. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya di lantai satu. Heh, menarik juga. Sudah dua tahun aku bekerja di sini, sebagai orang biasa, aku bahkan belum tahu di mana letak klinik sebenarnya. Aku mengetok ruangan yang dimaksud, dan menerima imbauan 'masuk' dari dalam.

"Permisi, pak Bush minta diantarkan _decongestan_ sekarang juga. Sepertinya, flu beliau cukup parah."

"Oh, baiklah. Akan diantarkan segera-"

Aku berani bersumpah pernah mendengar suara itu. Sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Rambut pirang pucat dan bergelombang yang membelakangiku itu juga sepertinya sudah sangat akrab di mataku. Mungkinkah…

"-Tuan Potter,"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luna Lovegood. Sahabatku dari Hogwarts dulu. "_Blimey_, Luna?" tanyaku, seperti orang bodoh yang ketahuan dibodoh-bodohi namun tidak sadar. Kata-kataku mengambang di udara, diantara nuansa hening di antara kami berdua. "…A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Pelatihan keprofesian, Harry Potter." jawabnya, mantap. Ia mengenakan mantel putih -kebesaran- milik dokter atau yang biasa apoteker gunakan pada beberapa kesempatan. Dan Luna mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan juga rok hitam sebatas lutut. Ia mengenakan sepatu ber-hak sebagai alasan kakinya.

"B-bukan, maksudku…" aku mendekatinya, sehati-hati mungkin yang kubisa. "Bukankah kau seharusnya di dunia sihir?"

Dia menggeleng sederhana, tanpa gerakan percuma yang tidak perlu. Ia mulai berdiri dari atas kursinya, dan mulai mencari decongestan yang mungkin ia anggap perlu untuk bos barunya. "Dengan paracetamol bagaimana? Mungkin beliau terkena demam juga."

Aku hampir saja tidak percaya akan mataku kalau gadis mungil di depan mataku saat ini adalah sahabat masa-masa dulu ketika aku masih hidup sebagai Yang Terpilih. Luna adalah sahabat dekatku. Aku juga tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya sedari dulu. Aku tidak tahu, atau…mungkin, aku lupa. Yang jelas, begitu lulus aku segera menarik diri dari Hogwart dan mencari tempat tinggal di London sebelum akhirnya bekerja di sini.

"D-dengar, Luna. Aku paham kau mungkin mengharapkan pengalaman di sini, tapi," aku harus memberitahunya untuk pindah kerja. Siapa yang tahu, apa yang si gendut itu akan lakukan nanti. "Sepertinya kau harus mencari kerja di institusi lainnya. Di sini…di sini hanya tidak baik."

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Polos seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di sini. Kalau perlu aku akan membantunya mencari pekerjaan baru. Apapun itu. "Apa maksudmu, Harry?" tanyanya. "Kepala apoteker ini adalah kenalan ayahku—dan kau tahu mengapa aku memiliki 'link' dengannya, 'kan?"

Penyihir juga, aku paham. "Tapi, Luna… Dunia Muggle tidak semudah yang selama ini kita pikirkan. Kau…kau mungkin,"

"Terima kasih, Harry. Aku menghargainya."

"Tidak, kau tidak berpikir begitu."

"Aku berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau tidak. Maksudku, kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk membantumu mencari pekerjaan lainnya. Kau bisa bekerja di apotek dekat apartemenku. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari tenaga bantuan. Tidak harus selalu di sini, 'kan?" aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku ingat bagaimana si tua Bush itu memperlakukan karyawan wanitanya, seperti mereka semua tak ada harganya. Aku bisa terus bertahan lantaran alasan tadi, gaji yang ditawarkan penerbitan buku ini sungguh besar. Jadi, aku sebisa mungkin tidak ingin lari. "Janggut Merlin, Luna, percayalah padaku."

"…Kau semakin aneh, Harry."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku aneh. Dunia Muggle ini tidak semudah yang kita, penyihir, pikirkan."

Luna berjalan melewatiku dengan seset obat untuk kepala penerbitan. "Permisi, Harry." aku menyingkir sedikit. "Bukankah tadi Harry sendiri yang bilang dunia Muggle tidak semudah yang kukira. Karena Harry bisa, lalu kenapa aku tidak?"

"Luna, kau tidak menger-" dan, blam. Kini aku ditinggal sendiri di dalam klinik. Sejak kapan Luna menjadi keras kepala seperti. Aku tidak mengerti. Dia menjadi seperti lain dari yang biasanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Mungkinkah aku yang selama ini salah paham? Mungkin, Luna memang keras kepala dengan caranya sendiri yang unik.

-o0o-

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya, 'kan Luna?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Harry?"

Ia bilang kenalan ayahnya yang memberikan saran mengenai pelatihan kerja Luna. Di bidang obat-obatan, ya? Hm, aku penasaran, memangnya bidang apa yang sedang Luna perdalam saat ini. Bidang keperawatan? "Kau tidak tahu mengenai orang itu, Luna. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memecat seseorang yang ia tidak suka. Dan, bagi para wanita, dia itu seperti serigala lapar."

Luna mengepak barangnya, ini sudah saatnya ganti shift. Begitupula denganku yang mulai bersiap kembali ke rumah, untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajaran sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Luna memgarahkan kedua mata sapphire-nya padaku, sebelum tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Harry. Kau sungguh baik karena sudah mengingatkanku."

Tenang seperti biasanya. Dasar Luna. Setelah sekian lama, kurang lebih dua tahunan menggarap tiga tahun, ia sama sekali tidak berubah. Tatapan lembut dan menghanyutkan itu juga kembali mengingatkanku ke tahun lima-ku ketika masih di akademi. Saat aku begitu dekat dengan Luna, sebelum tahun enam dan tahun tujuh ketika perhatian penuhku tersita kepada masalah Voldemort. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tulus, bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luna. "Lepas dari itu semua…senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Luna."

Sembari mendengarkan kata-kataku, Luna melepas mantel apoteker-nya. Ia membalik, dan sekali lagi melepaskan senyuman tipis yang begitu akrab miliknya. Senyuman yang sedikit lebih lebar beberapa mili dari yang pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain.

Walau ragu, aku berusaha mengangkat kedua tanganku dan meraih punggungnya dengan terbata-bata. Seperti anak kecil yang masih dituntun berjalan oleh kedua orang tuanya ke depan dengan bantuan kedua tangan mereka yang menggenggam lembut tangan-tangan kecilmu. Aku meraih punggung Luna, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membutuhkan hitungan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Luna membalasnya juga. "…Aku juga, Harry."

Aku tidak ingat untuk waktu berapa lama kami berpelukan dan melepas rindu, tapi yang kuingat cukup lama hingga berbagai macam memori saat-saat di akademi kembali terangkat ke permukaan pikiranku.

Aku berjalan bersama Luna di bawah terik matahari. Ia menggenggam paying biru untuk menutupi cahaya dari atas yang memang sedikit keterlaluan. Mengingat turunnya hujan seharian penuh kemarin, cuaca ini mungkin membuat fisik beberapa orang terkejut. Dan itu yang terjadi kepada si gendut kepala penerbitan. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana Luna, tapi mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya pulang.

"…Lewat sini," hm? Sekali lagi, sepertinya Luna sekali lagi berhasil menebak apa yang kupikirkan. "Harry ingin mengantarkanku pulang. Bukan begitu?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah harus kagum, iri, atau merasa lucu dengan kekuatanmu yang mampu menebak apa yang kupikirkan, Luna."

"Tidak perlu kagum, Harry. Seperti dulu kataku, aku bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang. Dan-"

"Dan?"

"Woofyboo…"

"Woofyboo?" oke, apa itu 'woofyboo'.

"Mereka membisikkannya padaku. Kau lihat, mereka yang di bahuku ini." jelas Luna, mengangkat sebelah bahunya. Aku tahu, ia sepertinya ingin memperkenalkan 'teman' barunya padaku. "Mereka memang kecil, tapi walau tidak terlalu hebat, mereka bisa menebak isi pikiran dan membisikkannya kepadaku."

"J-jadi Luna," aku berusaha mengganti topik, dengan susah payah. "Dimana apartemenmu? Atau rumah, mungkin?"

Ia kembal;I menggeleng. "Aku tinggal di apartemen, Harry."

"Baiklah, sepertinya…aku sudah tidak asing dengan daerah ini." jawabku. "Nomor berapa apartemennya?"

"Jalan Apostle 221b." aku tertawa kering mendengarnya.

Baiklah, ini memberikanku 'pilihan' lainnya…

Dan selagi Luna tinggal satu apartemen denganku, aku juga harus mengawasi si gendut itu. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai daun muda seperti Luna, karenanya aku harus siap dengan konsekuensinya. Ya, ini tidak akan mudah.


End file.
